Ginny, Ron, Harry, Draco, and Hermione
by Skyzenaprince
Summary: Love is rough
1. Chapter 1

Malfoy spotted Ginny's fiery red hair bouncing in the crowed. But she was with Harry. But to his luck she went to the garden. _I'm going to do it. I'm going to tell her _thought Malfoy. He took a deep breath and said " Ginny I need to talk to you." Ginny recognized that voice. It was the voice of Draco Malfoy. Ginny inhaled. "Ok but make it quick I want to go back inside to the party." Said Ginny. Malfoy just stared at her speechless. "Look Malfoy I don't have time for this." said Ginny. "Wait." Said Malfoy. "What do you want now bitch?" "I hate your face. I hate your smilie. I hate your dimples. I hate you silky red. I hate you freckles. By the way have you ever found out how far the go?" Yelled Malfoy. "To far?" Ginny asked And giggled nervously. "I HATE YOU!" Yelled Malfoy. Ginny jumped and Malfoy pinned Ginny up to a tree and kissed her hard. Ginny pulled away. "What is wrong with you. You think you can just insult me and then make out with me?" Asked Ginny. "Let's just go. We can drink a little you know." She started tearing up so share just nodded. Malfoy took her hand and disaperated.

They apperated at Malfoy Manor in Malfoy's room. "Would you like some beer?" Asked Malfoy. "Sure." Said Ginny still annoyed from what happened. After 10 more beers she drunk and so did Malfoy. "Hey lets find out how far back those freckles go starting at you callar." Said Malfoy. "Well if your going to do that I need to be properly dressed. So Ginny took off her dress and she was left in nothing but her bra and her thong. Malfoy started to drool. "But just to be safe." So Ginny un-cloped her bra and it fell. Then she took off her underwear. She layed down in the bed with Malfoy and Malfoy grabbed Ginny and they started having sex. They soon fell asleep.

In the morning Malfoy woke up with a head ache. Ginny still striped of her clothes and Malfoy found himself striped of his clothes as well. Malfoy woke her up. She realized what happened and then got dressed and disaperated. Malfoy could tell she was mad. Then he also disaperated to Hogwarts in his room. Ginny went to breakfast in the dress she wore to the party last night. "Ginny you look different you dont usually dress like this." Said Hermione. "This is just a one time thing." Said Ginny. "Oh so this is for harry?" Asked Hermione. "Yes." answered Ginny. Hermione seemed satisfied by this answer. After breakfast she had poitions with Malfoy. before she could someone pulled her to the side.

"This is cozy, isn't it?" Said the voice of Draco Malfoy. "Wow no ones ever dressed for me before." "this isn't for you this is for you this is for harry." "I thought you might say that." Said Malfoy. Ginny leaned in to kiss him. They kissed for a long time and hard until Ginny realized What she was doing. Then she pulled away. "You like me?" Asked Malfoy. "I'll give you a chance."


	2. Chapter 2

They missed 1st and 2nd period and so they had a free period. They were walking back to their common rooms when they ran into booth Snape and Mcgonagall. _well that was lucky _thought Ginny. "Professors so good to see you." Said Ginny nervously. "Silence Weasley! Where have you to been for the last two periods!" yelled Snape. "See I was... I was... We where..." said Ginny. "Will you be completing any of these sentences ?" Asked Snape. "I was just helping Ginny find her potions book. After all she can't go to potions without her potions book." Said Draco. Well they bought it but we both got detention at 8 to clean the great hall.

At 8 Draco and Ginny met at the door of the great hall. "Where are the professors?" Asked Ginny. "Oh 6th and 7th years don't need to be supervised during detention so we can do this." Draco walked into the hall and pulled Ginny in.

"so we can clean?" Asked Ginny. "No so we can do this." Said Draco. Draco started to unbutton his shirt. Ginny got the the idea and she let Draco strip her.

"I wonder where Ginny went after the party last night?" ron asked Harry. "Did you not talk to her this morning?" Asked Ron. "no I think she's in detention right now. I might go talk to her." Said harry. "I'll come too." Said Ron. When they got to the great hall they opened the door. Harry just turned away. But Ron stayed there still in shock. Draco on top of Ginny. "VIRGINIA WEASLEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MALFOY!" Yelled Ron. she was so in shock that she forgot to cover herself Draco said "can we have a little privacy I mean we are naked so." That's when Ginny covered herself and ran into a corner where Ron couldn't see her and got dressed. She came back and Ron said "come with me." Ginny followed her into a closet. "You look really hot naked." Ron started to strip Ginny. And she didn't stop him and they had sex together in that closet.


	3. Chapter 3

Someone opened the door to find Ron and Ginny on the floor of the closet deeply into sex. It was Hermione Granger. They looked up and they saw her standing there. "Ron can I talk to Ginny real quick." Hermione stepped in the closet. Ginny started putting on her clothes. "That won't be nesesery." said Hermione. "What do you mean?" Asked Ginny. "I mean I've always wanted to be lesbian." And Hermione jumped onto Ginny and started kissing her hard and soon started having sex.

This lasted for a long time. It was 9 when they stopped and walked back to the dorm together. "I like being lesbian! To see and feel another girls breasts is inspiring." "What about Draco?" Asked Hermione. "Well I'll cheat on him and Ron. I love having sex with Ron even though he's my brother." Said Ginny. "I'm an incest, lesbian, traitor, and cheater all at once."

Hermione kissed Ginny really hard one more time before entering the common room. "That was the best day I ever had! I had sex with three people." said Ginny. "Ginny I'm gay I'm dating Ron." Said harry. Ginny kissed him so hard The toppled on the floor and kept going. When the finished the common room was empty and they were naked. _I had sex 4 times today _thought Ginny. And she went up to bed.

The next day she thought back at this and decided to share it with Draco, Ron, and Harry. First she went to Draco. She explained everything. "That's ok because I am also gay. I'm dating Harry."

Next she went to Ron. "I know we only had sex once but I thought I should let you know I am an lesbian and a cheater so you still want to be a couple?" Ron said yes.

And last was Harry. She explained everything. After that harry kissed her so hard.

Well that was good for Ginny. Ginny was so happy. She got all of them together Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco. They went into the room of requirement. there was a bed in the middle of the room. "Let's play spin the bottle naked and instead of kissing you have sex." Said Ginny.

Ginny and Hermione had sex. Draco and Harry had sex. And Ron was left all alone. They decided to stay that way except switch it around from time to time. Ron stayed with Ginny but Hermione and Ginny was the main couple.


	4. Chapter 4

In a few years Hermione and Ginny got married and they both married Ron and Ginny married Draco. Harry married Draco and Ron but they never got kids. So just to narrow it down Hermione married Ginny and Ron. Ginny married Hermione, Ron, and Draco. Ron married Hermione, Ginny, and Harry. Draco married Harry and Ginny. And Harry married Ron and Draco.

Hope you liked my story


End file.
